The inventive concept relates to integrated circuits, integrated circuits including a complex logic cell, and methods of designing same.
Transistor size has decreased as semiconductor processing techniques have developed. Accordingly, a vast number of transistors may be integrated in a semiconductor device. For example, a system-on-chip (SOC), which indicates an integrated circuit (IC) integrating various components of a computer or other electronic systems on a single chip, has been widely used in various applications, and a semiconductor device including more components is required as performance of an application is higher.